The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0050’.
‘VEAZ0050’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized inflorescences, large sized flowers that are bicolor, dark lavender and light lavender, dark green, undivided leaves, and an upright plant habit.
‘VEAZ0050’ originated from a selfing cross made in July 2012 in the greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The female (and also male) parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘R0802-2’, having smaller flowers, a flower color that is rose with pink bicolor, medium sized leaves, and an upright plant habit.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, and ‘VEAZ0050’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2013.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0050’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.